In some communication systems, such as wireless communication systems, a signal can be transmitted at a symbol rate that can change and/or can be unknown at the receiver. Thus, rate detection of the incoming signal to the signal receiver can be important in many communication systems. As an example, a system designer can require the transmitter to send the symbol rate over a separate channel to the receiver. However, transmission of the symbol rate on a separate channel can require additional communication overhead, such that some of the communication spectrum (e.g., frequency spectrum) is dedicated to this purpose and not to the transmission of data. Alternatively, the overhead rate information can be shared on the data channel with the transmitted data. However, such a rate transmission methodology can diminish the time allocated to data transmission based on providing the rate information on the same communication channel.